Best When Making Up
by samayooo
Summary: COMPLETED. Crack that has developed a plot? In which, pineapples and fruits are massacred at the hands of one jealous Varia storm guardian. Meanwhile, a certain frog receives training from Vongola's mist guaridan. "We do believe Bel is having a tantrum." "Oh well damn, I couldn't tell." BelxFran/B26. The long awaited (?) sequel is here!


Enjoy your crap continuation, uke hoar dearest. ewe

* * *

Ever since the incident, as both Bel and Fran referred to it as, their relationship had become ... intimate, to put it shortly. They weren't anything like Xanxus and Squalo (who unintentionally, but still openly left behind clues of their relationship, which they all decided it'd be safe not to question) but they had their moments. Their bond was purely physical, rather than gentle words of love or tender caresses, because they didn't need any of that; the hot fingertips running against cool skin, the chaste kisses along the jaw; the heated moments of biting, licking, the touching - that was all they needed. Love never came into play. And neither questioned the idea of love. All that both of the Varia guardians understood was that they needed each other.

And Bel was fine with things as they were.

That is, until a particular pesky pineapple head came into the picture.

* * *

Bel was perfectly fine.

He was perfectly fine with Fran training too. Because, unlike his princely self, he had to train to keep up and stay strong.

What Bel was _not_ fine with?

"Ushishi. Pineapple."

Stab.

A very sharp knife was thrown towards a piece of fruit, apparently a pineapple. The knife made a very clean split down the middle. Bel smirked, pleased, "Ushi."

"Voooiii~ I'm hungry." Just then, commander Squalo walked in, stretching as he looked around and got an eyeful of - what the hell? Fruits (mostly pineapple, he noted) were sprawled about the room everywhere - on the walls, on the tables, chairs, appliances, floor - most squashed and splattered, others neatly split into two, and others still sliced up crazily. (Squalo's eye caught a pineapple that looked like it was marked with eyes, one red and one blue, and then seriously began to wonder what the hell was going on.) When Varia's second in command was done taking in the chaos before him, his eyes traveled around the room for the culprit, his eyes landing on one pesky blonde storm guardian with his back to him, who had his feet propped up on the table, the chair slightly tilted back, and a handful of knives.

Squalo could only think one thing, "VOOOIIII WHAT THE FU-"

But before the shark could even finish, two pairs of hands came from behind an over turned sofa, and grabbed him - one pair covering his mouth, in hopes of silencing him and the other to pull him down from view.

Much struggling could be heard behind the sofa, and while Bel was certainly not paying those bumbling idiots much attention, he did have to chuckle in amusement at Squalo's outburst. "Shishi, the prince would seem to have attracted an audience."

Finally, Squalo got out of the grasp of hands and was prepared to kill someone until he was saw it was no one but Levi and Lussuria. Lussuria brought a finger to his lips, pinky out. "We do believe Bel is having a tantrum."

Squalo gave a deadpan look, before taking a quick peek at the mess of their dining area, and then back to Lussuria, deadpan look still intact, "Oh well _damn_, I couldn't tell."

Levi pouted, crossing his arms against his chest as he recounted what happened, "All I did when I walked in was say hey, and the next thing I knew I was assaulted by squashed pineapple slices." He pointed with his thumb to the stain on the wall above them, where said guardian managed to dodge, and the wall suffered in his place. "Then I took refuge back here."

Lussuria sighed, placing a hand to his cheek. "My, my, I was treated no better. Because he decided to throw a fruit shish kebab on his knife, but it was more knife than fruit ..." He pointed to where a knife punctured the wall, and a few fruits were dangling on it. "Then Levi ducked me back here."

Squalo sighed. "So none of you know what the hell has pissed him off?"

"Nope."

"Not a clue."

"Unless ..." The sun guardian's words trailed off, as he went into his thoughts.

Squalo and Levi stared at each other then turned, facing Lussuria. "Unless?"

"Well, let's make this fun! Anyone up for gossip?"

The shark felt a huge urge to facepalm right now. He didn't have time to play fucking sleepover with the girly gossip. "NO."

"Yes!" Levi squealed a little too excitedly.

Squalo inched away from them both (more so from Levi, eyeing him strangely with that sudden squeal that sounded very not straight), his arms across his chest as he pouted, angry face and all and peered from behind the couch. He just wanted to eat got damn it! Not take a knife, fruit, or both to the face!

"Well, then," Lussuria began happily. "You two _do_ know that Bel is in a relationship right?"

Levi blinked, and shook his head earnestly. "What? Since when? What girl in her right mind would want to date-" They all glanced from behind the couch to the still rampaging prince. He laughed manically when he found the pineapple with marked on eyes and began stabbing at it violently. "-that?"

"_Boy_," He corrected. "And apparently Fran."

At hearing this, Squalo doubled over, laughing none too quietly. And once Levi saw this, he jerked his elbow at Squalo to shut up so that Lussuria could continue the gossip because, got damnit it why was he the last to know these things?

"Well, yes, from the way things are going, it seems they've been going steady with this for ... I dunno, I'd say a good two weeks or more?"

"Bel? And Fran?" Squalo asked, because damn that's funny. "They _love_ each other?"

"Not as much as you and boss love each other on the tables." Levi muttered lowly, looking off to the side.

"VOI. What the fuck did you say?"

Lussuria smacked Levi upside his head. "N-nothing."

"So anyway, you mean to tell me, that Fran is the cause of this? What, they broke up or something?"

"Nah, he's not getting any."

Squalo paled. "WHAT. I thought you didn't even know they we're together."

"Well, I hear things, and the sounds didn't sound like the ones boss or you make, so I figured it was them. It was definitely not boss." Levi shrugged.

Squalo said nothing, as he eyed Levi. He wasn't sure if he should think Levi was a super creeper for listening to Xanxus and his love ma - meetings. Or if it was because he, apparently, listened so much to their meetings that he could distinguish their voices (and Xanxus' more so). Or frankly, if he was a creeper for just listening and stalking around like that in general. He was starting to go with the later.

"Levi-chan is correct though~ My poor little Fran's been training so earnestly with M-" Lussuria stopped when Bel suddenly slammed both his fists onto the table.

They all sat in silence, till suddenly a chair's legs screeched against the floor, and Bel sat upright and calmly walked out, as if everything were perfectly normal. As they watched Bel leave, they finally came out of hiding and saw that he had caused more damage within in the small time span they were talking about his motives.

They all heaved a heavy sigh, looking to each other, wondering who was going to clean up the mess.

And then Squalo, "Wait, earlier, what did you just say about me and boss again?"

"Run, Levi, run~" Lussuria cheered.

Said lightning guardian sped out of sight.

* * *

He honestly did not mean to trash the dining and kitchen area like that, but they were just too many damned pineapples (for whatever damned reason). He showed those damned pineapples too. Damned pineapples, taking his stupid Froggy away from him. And -

"Like this?"

"Oya, no Little One, like _this_."

Pineapple?

And did he happen to hear his Froggy's voice too?

Bel walked on, letting his ears lead him to the low voices he heard. Eventually he came across a locked door. He frowned. The only doors that would be locked are the own guardians' rooms, and even then, they all hardly locked them. Just what would they be doing that the door needed to be locked? Suddenly, a disgusting thought flashed in his head. A frown formed on his lips. It's not like the idea was impossible either. While he hated to admit it, both Froggy and the dumb pineapple shared a close bond, perhaps due to the teacher and student relationship. It was something he finally came to terms with when the stupid pineapple started to appear, stealing Fran away for more "illusion training".

Bel scoffed, then turned his attention to the voices.

"Little One, your hands are not in the right place. Like this."

"Oooooh," Fran droned on in false enlightenment. "Like this? _Oh_, this? Better, Master?"

"Kufufu ... I do believe you've got it ..."

Like hell he was going to stand listening to this. He was already half way done silently slicing the wood. Just a gentle touch and the door should fall to pieces. He put his hand up to knock, and laughed to himself as the door crumbled down, knob and all. "Oh, I heard voices~ Just curious. My, this is where you have been hiding?"

"Little One," Mukuro sighed. "Did I not tell you to seal the door with your flame?"

Fran blinked at the illusionary form of Mukuro. "But, I thought when you said 'The door needs to be sealed' I thought you did it."

"Already I am using much of my powers to bring up my form, and even more so during the training. What makes you think I wanted to exhaust myself further?"

"When you said 'The door needs-'"

Just then, Bel stepped in between the two, smiling not too kindly at Mukuro's form. "And just why would the door need to be locked, or even sealed closed with flames? Is what you're doing that secret?" He directed his body towards Fran as he asked the last question, as it was mostly for him.

Mukuro heaved a heavy sigh. "See, this is why we - you, seal the door with flames, Little One."

"Eh? Why?" He looked at Bel for some time, then coldly turned away, "It's just a stupid prince."

"Stupid? _Uncute_ kouhai."

Fran couldn't help but flinch at that, cold shoulder or not. They had always referred to each other by "froggy" and "prince" now, ever since they were together, and no longer "kouhai" and "senpai". Was the storm guardian that mad with him?

An uneasy silence settled among the three, especially since Fran was lost in his thoughts. However, Mukuro wasn't so inept that he couldn't tell that a lovers' quarrel was unfolding before him. He looked to Bel, who was glaring at him, and occasionally sneaking a glance at the deep-in-thought Fran. With the way things were going, he wasn't going to get much more training out of Fran, and figured things would be best if ended for today.

"Well Little One, perhaps the surprise visit was a much needed one. I do ... believe I feel my powers depleting."

Both Varia guardians lifted their heads, looking to the slowly fading form of Mukuro.

"Take a break, rest your flames, I will be back tomorrow as scheduled~" Mukuro twirled his trident, and slammed it down on the ground, causing his form to fade away more, as if he was the mist himself. But as mist lingers, so did he, and his last words rang clearly throughout the room, "Varia Storm Guardian Belphegor, do take care of _my_ Little One~"

"W-wait what. _Yours_!?" Anger clearly laced in Bel's voice.

The Vongola mist guardian simply shrugged. "Yes, _mine_." Mukuro barked back. Then a smile graced his face, as he left no room for agreement, "Take care~" He was Mukuro, he couldn't just leave without irritating someone (besides Fran). His trademark "kufufu" could be heard, until finally, neither guardians could no longer feel his presence.

Silence consumed the room, as the two guardians stared at where Mukuro's form once stood. If possible, the silence was more uneasy that previously and Bel didn't like it. Not one bit. After calming himself some, he risked a glance, and peeked over at Fran.

Fran was looking down, until he felt Bel's eyes land on him. He could also feel Bel open his mouth, ready to spew out nonsense that he was just not up for hearing. He was exhausted from the training as well. Gingerly, he brushed past Bel, retorting from earlier, "Tired, going to rest stupid senpai."

* * *

"Damn Pineapple."

The week continued, and still Bel saw less of Fran, and soon the Varia saw less of their fruit supply. Bel was back to cutting down the fruit they had ordered to replace the earlier fruit massacre. Which wasn't clear to Bel. He was just glad for a simple release for his frustrations.

"FUCKING. VOI."

Bel looked up at the especially annoyingly loud voice. He frowned. "Oi, shark, shut up. You're loud."

"VOOOOI. What the fuck did you say, Bel? And - for fuck's sake. Is that another pineapple? Did no one tell you that stupid fucking Xanxus ordered these damn fruits to be arranged with his dinner now? And sometimes squished for drinks? And if he doesn't have them - VOOOOI THE FUCK. ARE YOU NOT LISTENING?"

Clearly Bel wasn't, as he was on his third pineapple and other unimportant fruit.

"Got damn!" Squalo knocked the fruits out of Bel's hands. "What the actual fuck, Bel. Get a hold of yourself. What the hell is going on!?" Bel didn't retaliate like Squalo thought he would. And now he was _really_ concerned. In the most possibly concerned voice that Squalo could muster, "Seriously, brat. Talk. Now."

Bel simply muttered, "The pineapple does not own the frog. The prince does."

"Voi? Oh!" Squalo almost facepalmed. It was the Fran and Bel situation that was still dragging out from earlier? So Bel still wasn't getting any? Okay, now he could understand. Not that he was an expert on this matter or anything, mind you. "Pineapple? Mukuro? What's he got to do with this though?"

"Pineapple is training the frog."

"Oh damn, right." He forgot that Xanxus had him agree to let the damn Mist guardian of Vongola train Fran. Little details that Bel didn't need to know though. "So, wait, let me get this straight. You haven't been ... seeing Fran, Mukuro has him for most of the time, and when he doesn't, Fran doesn't want to be bothered with you."

Bel looked up at Squalo, giving a small nod.

The shark let out an eruptive laughter. "I'd never thought I'd live to see the day!" He stood up, doubled over, one hand on Bel, patting him reassuringly. "Brat," He began, giving a smile full of teeth, his laughter finally subsided. "You're jealous."

* * *

"Bel-senpai is such a stupid, idiotic, moronic prince-"

"My, my Fran-chan. Let's not go off topic now. Shall we?" Lussuria stopped Fran from his ramblings that consisted of insulting the prince. He sat back, watched Fran take a deep breath, and then he nodded to him. "Well now~ Let's start with the problem."

The Mist guardian averted his eyes. "It started with this training ... I didn't mind it, he didn't mind it either. So I went. Then, he showed up that one day and interrupted the training, completely contradicting how he was fine with it. And it all went bad from there. Honestly, Bel-senpai is a fool-"

Lussuria stopped him again. "Ah, well it's obvious then."

Fran looked at him, puzzled. "What's obvious?"

"Bel-kun didn't want you to train after he found you guys, correct?"

Slowly, Fran nodded, trying to figure out where the sun guardian was going with this.

"Then think about it. Why would he get more upset than before after he actually saw you two?"

"Because he's an idiotic, childish, selfish, lonely prince?" Fran deadpanned.

Lussuria sighed. "N-no Fran-chan, not quite." He paused, then laughed. "Or maybe so. But it's why he got upset that should matter."

"Why?" Fran stopped, and reflected on the day that the idiot senpai interrupted their training. He seemed mad the entire time he was there but, did he get more or less mad? He closed his eyes, hoping to reach further back in his memory where he could recall better."Oh!" Fran hit his fist in his opened hand, obviously remembering something.

"_Varia Storm Guardian Belphegor, do take care of _my_ Little One~" _

"_W-wait what. Yours!?"_

"Bel-senpai ... he seemed to be more upset when Mukuro said that."

Lussuria clapped his hands, stood up, and nodded knowingly. "Well, there you have it, Fran-chan."

The frog frowned. "I still don't get it?"

"Yare yare, Fran-chan~" He sat down next to him, dramatically sighing. "Oh come now. Don't you see? He didn't want you two together. Alone. And that statement just made things worse. And you didn't even give him a chance to talk either." He could see Fran was ready to argue this, and as one of the many that wanted to see the two already make up, he stopped him, "If that isn't enough, you should see how he sulks around. You heard about that fruit massacre, right? All Bel-kun's doing." Lussuria was leaving no chance for Fran to retort, only to let him muddle in his thoughts as he kept talking. "Bel-kun is hardly himself. So, if you think it's just because he misses you physically, it does seem like that is the case. Even if that's all your relationship _was_. Maybe, it won't be _now_." Lussuria stood up promptly, watching a deep-in thought Fran.

"Luss-"

"No butts, now, off you go. Make up!" He flounced off towards the exit. "And be quick about it!" Lussuria started to walk out of earshot distance, but Fran could hear him mumbling something about the fruits and Xanxus' temper.

In any case, apologizing seemed like a great idea.

But who should be the first to imitate it and where to start?

* * *

A day had passed since Squalo had talked to him - and since he last saw Fran. Bel was charged with clean up duty of his last fruit massacre. He was thinking of apologizing to him, but he saw Lussuria pull him away before he got the chance. And then after, Fran didn't want to talk, and again, he decided to take his problems out on the fruit.

Xanxus wasn't happy, and passed an order along to Squalo to make him clean up his own messes.

"Fran-chan! I thought I said be quick! A day's passed now!"

Bel's ears perked up, hearing Lussuria's voice and him talking to Fran. And he swore he saw a flow of silver, most likely Squalo, who joined the elder sun guardian.

"I also said no buts! Now~ Get in there~"

"VOI! Do it! Besides, you have clean-up duty now, too."

"But-"

Bel looked in the direction of their voices, and held back a smile when he saw a flustered Fran, looking everywhere but at him. He went back to his cleaning, carrying on as if things were perfectly normal. He wanted to see what the frog would do, so he held back on making a move of any sort.

Fran just wanted Bel out of the room. He felt ... uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, masking his nervous feelings with his monotone composure, "Stupid prince, they said it's my turn to clean. You can go."

"Ushi?" Bel stopped what he was doing, and glanced over his shoulder. "Is that right, uncute toad?" He turned back around, and slowly stood up, then turned to tower over Fran. "Who's a stupid prince?"

"You are. After all, I didn't know princes would stoop so low as to clean up messes ..." Fran paused. Lussuria said that he'd done all these things. He could see if it was really true. "Let alone their own messes."

Bel could feel himself slowly get irritated. _This_ is what he missed all these weeks? What an annoying ... "You're right."

Fran blinked. He was? Even he had to hide his surprise.

"A prince shouldn't clean up messes, much less theirs. I'll just monitor you instead. Have fun, uncute kouhai." With that, Bel pushed the cleaning materials into his kouhai's hands and stood back, watching, waiting.

Fran sighed, he honestly should have saw that one coming. But he was really right - or at least, Lussuria was. So, he did tear up the dining areas. He simply stared Bel down, but turned away and proceeded to clean anyway. He brought the earlier topic back, "Why would the stupid prince do such a thing?" It was a simple insult, but he had an ulterior for asking.

"None of the frog's business." Bel spat.

"It is when I'm the one cleaning up _your_ business." After a minute of silence, Fran felt the situation getting the better of him and whipped around. And found himself face to face with Bel's down cast face. He looked absolutely crestfallen. Fran was taken back. He opened his mouth to say something, anything - it hurt so much to see him like that too.

"I ... I'm sorry."

It was a whisper that barely reached his ears, but it was enough for Bel to snap his head up and look into Fran's face. Was he sorry? Was he really, truly sory? Bel was trying to search his face for a sign that he heard him right, but it was hard to do so with Fran avoiding looking at him completely now. In a voice so soft, so gentle, so tender - so _loving_ - Bel asked, "Froggy?"

Fran refused to look up or at him still.

"Froggy, look at me."

And he still refused, his bangs now shadowing his face.

Bel bit his lip, and could feel how his heart tighten. He couldn't even get his own frog to look at him. Wait, his? That did have a nice sound to it ... and decided to try it, "My froggy, please, look at me. What did you say?"

This obviously caught Fran off guard, so much so that he actually looked up with a red face, the beginning of tears were welling up in his eyes and yet he was so desperately trying to cling to the normal, monotone expression that he usually carried himself with. Once Fran realized what he did, he gasped, and immediately hid his face away, even turning away from Bel, again.

"Don't do that, I want to see my froggy's face ..."

Fran resisted still, but to Bel's eyes, it looked as if he was trembling.

"Here, come to your prince-"

"Stop."

And now Bel was taken back. He was about to questioning him when Fran suddenly cut him off again.

Fran moved away from Bel, distancing them. Bel watched Fran sadly. "Stop with the 'my' and 'your'. You don't belong to me." He paused, hesitating even. "And ... I- I definitely don't belong to _you_." Fran abruptly spun around to face Bel, fists clenched tight, the tears clearly running down his face in slow trickles. "So please, stop that, Bel-senpai. A-and I take back what I said." He was trying to regulate his voice, but it was so obvious that he was too shaken up to do so. He went back to busying himself with cleaning, grabbing a broom and beginning to sweep. Anything to keep busy, anything calm himself, anything to keep his mind off this - off of this damn prince.

"But why should I?" Bel spoke out. Going over what Squalo had lectured him about the day before, he certainly had feelings. There were definitely feelings - too many feelings regarding Fran. When Fran left him, when he found Fran with Mukuro - definitely that particular moment, and even now. He had to accept that there was something there, that he felt something for Fran. He had to. "After all, I ... do love my froggy." And he did.

Once again, Bel left him feeling everything but his usual expression-less self. Fran felt his grip tighten around the broom in his hand. He was completely dumbstruck. "W-what?" His voice was so tiny, so humble, so meek.

"I said I love you, my froggy - my Fran."

"B-Bel-senpai-" And like their first intimate time, Bel cut him off with a kiss. But unlike the first time, this was more affectionate. A sweet and simple kiss. A kiss between the two in which they both forgave each other - no words were needed.

Fran pulled back first, finding it hard to control his tears and breathe at the same time. "You ... you really are such an idiot prince."

Bel felt the weight lift from his heart, his chest finally didn't feel weighed down anymore. He had to smile at the more playful insults that they were so use to using - and were now back to using. "Oi, watch it froggy. Are you trying to make me angry again?"

Fran turned away from Bel when he tried to sneak a kiss. "Not at all, silly prince."

"Mmm, it would have been hot, y'know, to have had real angry sex-" Bel's sentence was cut off as he felt a broom chucked at him. "Ouch, dumb froggy. Ushishi, or maybe you do want it while I am angry~?"

Bel reached for Fran, pulling him back, and embracing him. It was only a distraction for his true intentions, he kissed his cheek. Then his lips. Then moved down to his neck, and decided to acquaintance himself with that area, leaving his lips there, nibbling playfully at the skin. Bel moved so that eventually the two wound up against a counter: Fran leaning over it, clinging to Bel and Bel leaning over Fran, still attached to his neck. The dumb frog hat found a place on the floor.

When Fran made a pleased sound, Bel smirked against the skin, also having found a vein, he darted his tongue out and slowly dragged the muscle up, up, up, slowly, until he reached where the neck and his ear connected. Bel breathed his warm breathe against Fran's ear, and loved feeling Fran shudder against him. "N-nngh, w-wait."

Bel made a sound of frustration. "After a week, you want me to wait?" He slurred his words against his ear, "Really are trying to make me mad." He mumbled.

Fran tried moving himself out of the position he was stuck in with Bel, but when he found the needy prince wouldn't let him go, he sighed. He buried his face against Bel's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his back as Fran grinded their hips together.

"D-damn." Caught very much off guard, Bel breathed heavily, trying to hold back a groan.

Fran stopped, then lifted his head. "Not mad anymore?" He watched Bel nod slowly. "Good." He felt his face heat up at what he was about to do, but he figured the silly prince might like it. "Coz know what's better than angry sex?" He didn't wait for his reply, using Bel's on trick against him, as he brought his lips to Bel's ears, and whispered on them, his voice low, and husky, "Make up sex."

Bel was definitely holding back a moan now. "Well then, shall we go see for ourselves?"

* * *

Fini.

* * *

Hey there~ Been awhile since I uploaded anything. I don't know what's possessed me to upload this part, but for the most part, I was too lazy to till now LOL. Sorry~

This is the long awaited (ha!) sequel to _Best While Angry. _It's funny, because _Best While Angry_ was simply a silly little, semi pwp, but thanks to a certain someone, it morphed into this thing you managed to read today, something with an attempt at a plot and it going just downhill from there. Well, in my opinion anyway haha~

Wrote this ... what, 1-2 years ago? So apologies if it seems, eh. I also apologize if anyone seems out of character or anything!

Also there's a sequel to this sequel ... but I kind of didn't flesh it out more, so I lost motivation for that. 8D But who knows, maybe I'll pick it up again~

Big sorry to those who are still looking for _Changes_ to be updated. Still considering the idea of renovating it or not~

Thanks for reading this long one-shot, and see you when I see you. 8D


End file.
